


color me

by kimyukhei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Polyamory, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimyukhei/pseuds/kimyukhei
Summary: in a world where you can only see color if you come into physical contact with your soulmate, lee jeno meets na jaemin but only his right eye can see the green of the grass and the brown of his soulmates hair. then he meets huang renjun and he can finally see color.





	color me

jeno woke up to a harsh vibration coming from his bedside table, it was currently monday morning and the blonde was comfortably swaddled in a heap of blankets, plus his beautiful kitty, bongsik next to his face. jeno grunted and proceeded to outstretch his arm from within the comfortable mess and grabbed his violent phone from his bedside and answered it, only to be welcomed by the shrill voice of his best friend. lee donghyuck.

“jeno! assface do you realise what time it is!” donghyuck hissed from the other line. jeno only grunted in response, pressing the home button to look at the time. the bold white letters ‘8:12’ seemed to mock him. a colourful string of curses left his mouth as he jolted up from his messy bed. his comforter met the ground with a soft sound as he scrambled over trying to dress himself in the least smelly clothing items. bongsik mewed in dismay as her owner scrambled around disturbing her peaceful slumber.

jeno rushed over and ran his finger under her chin, causing her to purr into his touch, jeno stumbled over his comforter again his dark sweatpants barely over his thighs. he ran over to his dresser grabbing a random beanie to cover his bed hair. jeno ran out the door with his bag in one hand keys and a slightly bruised apple in the other. he looked up and was greeted with the sight of his best friend donghyuck, his soulmate mark and another dark haired boy next to them.

> jeno tilted his head in confusion, pointing his head towards the boy who was gracing a beautiful smile. jeno raised his eyebrows at donghyuck but smiled at the boy, his smile reaching his eyes and forming them into crescents. "oh ah! jeno this my cousin jaemin and jaemin this is my best friend jeno! he's joining our grade this year so i thought i could show him around, being the angel i am" donghyuck said to which mark visibly stifled his laughter, the pretty boy, jaemin snorted, wait pretty? jeno's brain really needed some sleep right now.


End file.
